Wp/eze/2009 Fluu Pandemik Bii Kuntree
This ahrtikul deelz with tha statis and eferts rigahrdiq tha 2009 fluu pandemik bii kuntree and kontanent/reejen. It iz tranzlaatid frum tha English Wikipedia ahrtikul. Oovervyuuw Az tha pandemik progresses, labratoree testiq and confirmation maa dikrees. Kunfurmd figyerz for tha United Kingdom, in pertikyuler, ahr oonlee meeniqful up tuu 2 Juulii 2009, wen ruuteen testiq stopt and presumed kaasiz wer treetid withowt labratoree confirmation uv diagnosis. Folooiq tha rekamendaaxenz uv tha Wurld Helfh Orgenizaaxen (WHO), menee kuntreez stopt ixuuiq tha numberz uv tha infektid popyalaaxen, maakiq this list inakyurit. * Oonlee inkluudz kuntreez with oover 40 kunfurmd kaasiz. Afektid kontanents/kuntreez Africa Tha Egyptian guverment orderd tha mas slawter uv awl pigz in Egypt on Aaprul 29,153 eevin thoo tha kurent straan iz a hyuumen-hyuumen tranzmitabul, hyuumen influuenza that haz awlredee preeveeuslee hybridized with aaveeen and swiin fluu.154 Tha Wurld Orgenizaaxen for Anumul Helfh kawld tha swiin kiliq "siientifiklee unjustifiid".154 Tha furst kaas uv tha novul H1N1 viirus wuz diskuverd in Cairo, Egypt on Juun 2, 2009, in a 12-yeer-oold gurl kumiq frum tha USA with her muther. Oonlee tha gurl wuz infektid, and tha afixulz kawt tha kaas bifor getiq owt uv tha airport. A sekend and fhurd kaas wer diskuverd on Sundaa 7 Juun 2009, 2 stuudents at tha American Yuunaversitee uv Cairo. On Juun 11, 2 mor kaasiz wer diskuverd, briqiq tha tootul number uv swiin fluu kaasiz tuu 12 in Egypt. Tha swiin fluu haz bin kunfurmd in 21 African kuntreez: Egypt, Sowfh Africa, Morocco, Algeria, Tunisia, Ethiopia, Ivory Koost, Seychelles, Cape Verde, Libya, Kenya, Uganda, Botswana, Zimbabwe, Tanzania, Mauritius, Somalia, Sudan, Namibia, Zambia, Gabon, and Rwanda. Aazja Western and Central Asia On Aaprul 27, Azerbaijan impoozd a ban on import uv anumul husbandry produkts frum America. AZAL tuhk adixenul saaftee mezjerz and a sanitairee kwarinteen yuunit uv tha Helfh Ministree stahrtid tuu operaat in Heydar Aliyev Internaxenul Airport with awl airkraft and pasenjerz beeiq cekt. On Maa 2 awl cekpoynts on borderz with Russia past tuu tha meedeeum sikyuhritee and disinfekxen bareeerz for boofh kahrz and pedestreeinz wer instawld at tha Samur, Shirvanovka and Khan Oba cekpoynts in Qusar and Khachmaz Raions. Tha veterinairee survisiz at cekpoynts intensafiid thair aktiviteez wiil hog fahrmz in tha northern reejenz past tuu tha kloozd fahrmiq rizjeem. Seventee-seven kaasiz hav bin kunfurmd in Israel. In rispons tuu tha owtbraak, tha Israeli Depyuutee Minister uv Helfh, Yaakov Litzman, sajestid owt uv rispekt for tha rilijus sensabiliteez uv Jews and Muslims, tha fluu xuhd bee kawld "Mexican Fluu." This wuz dun soo az tuu not kunfyuuz tha popyalaaxen intuu fhiqkiq that thaa kuhd not akwiier tha viirus if thaa did not eet pork. Tha Israeli guverment ritraktid this prapoozul folooiq Mexican kumplaants. Tha furst kunfurmd kaasiz uv swiin fluu in Kuwait wer riportid on Maa 23, after abowt 18 peepul on U.S. militairee baasiz testid pozativ. On Maa 30, 2009 fhree kaasiz uv swiin fluu wer kunfurmd in Lebanon, tha furst in tha kuntree. "Wun Lebanese man huu wuz in Spain and tuu Canadians huu ariivd in Lebanon a week agoo ahr suferiq frum swiin fluu," tha helfh minister sed. "Wee puht them in kwarinteen and tha blud sampulz wee hav taaken evree daa hav pruuvin tuu bee pozativ. Tha Lebanese man and tha tuu vizitiq Canadians -- a wuhmen and her dawter -- wer given tha proper medakul treetment in tiim and thaa ahr wel now." Tha Lebanese Helfh Minister had preeveeuslee askt sitazenz tuu stop tha sooxul habit uv kisiq. Hee awlsoo rikwestid that afektid skuulcildren bee kept at hoom and that travul tuu kuntreez in wic kaasiz hav bin kunfurmd bee avoydid. Beirut awlsoo band tha import uv pork. In Saudi Arabia, tha furst kaas uv swiin fluu, wic afektid a Filipino nurs wurkiq at Kiq Faisal Specialist Hospitul and Reesurc Senter, wuz kunfurmd on Juun 1. Tha Helfh Ministree in koooperaxen with Kiq Faisal Specialist Hospitul and Reesurc Senter haz apliid tha naxenul plan for tha privenxen uv Swiin Fluu in a maner that maciz with tha rekamendaaxenz uv HUU. Akordiqlee, tha paaxent wuz iisulaatid and praviidid with tha rikwiierd medakul treetment. Araanjments ahr underwaa tuu igzamin thooz huu wer in kontakt with tha paaxent tuu get xuhr that thaa ahr not infektid.. Saudi Arabia awlsoo tuhk prikawxenz and hav kurentlee kloozd awl ISG(International Skuulz Group)schools after tha eid holidaa. In kaas thaa went bak tuu thier hoom kuntree and kontraktid tha viirus. Skuulz will be kloozd til at leest Oktoober 10. Southern Asia Awl peepul enteriq India viia tha maan airport hubz uv Mumbai, Nuu Delhi, Kolkata, Ahmedabad, Goa, Jaipur, Kochi, Chennai, Bangalore and Hyderabad ahr beeiq skreend. Tha priimairee fookus iz on pasenjerz enteriq frum tha Yuuniitid Staats uv America, Tha Yuuniitid Kiqdum, Canada, Mexico, France, and Nuu Zealand. Az uv 25 Oktoober 2009, oover 13000 kaasiz hav bin kunfurmd in India with 444 defhs, stahrtiq with a 13-yr oold gurl'z defh in tha sitee uv Pune, wair awlmoost 91 peepul diid in tha sitee. In tha Maldives, a ministeereeul kumitee haz bin istablixt tuu suuperviiz swiin fluu priventiv mezjerz tuu avoyd an owtbraak. Awl viziterz ariiviq at tha Malé Internaxenul Airport on Hulhule Iilend and tha kuntree'z fhree kumurxul seeport ahr beeiq skreend. Pakistan haz taaken prikawxenairee mezjerz at tha internaxenul airports tuu cek pasenjerz kumiq frum swiin fluu afektid kuntreez. Dokterz ahr cekiq tha inkumiq pasenjerz and alow entree oonlee tuu thooz with noo fluu simptumz. Tha maajer hospitulz in awl tha big siteez ahr on hii alurt. Sowfheestern Aazja Sins 8 Juulii, 2009 a tootul uv 207 kaasiz uv A(H1N1) fluu hav bin riportid in Brunei. Akordiq tuu tha Helfh Ministree, thooz huu hav bin kunfurmd with Influuenza A H1N1 wil bee given treetment az suun az posabul and thair klooz kontakts wil awlsoo bee given treetment tuu privent tha infekxen. A 12-yeer-oold gurl huu suferd frum multapul kronik komplakaaxenz in Brunei bikaam tha furst faatul kaas rilaatid tuu A(H1N1) in tha kuntree on Juulii 2. Cambodia's helfh afhoriteez rimaan alurt but konfadent that tha kuntree iz pripaird for a swiin fluu pandemik. In turmz uv enxuhriq that infektid pigz duu not spred tha dazeez tuu Cambodia, tha Cambodian Pig Raiser Asooseeaaxen sed it haz toold tha guverment it xuhd ban liv pig imports. But Khlauk Chuon, tha depyuutee derekter uv Camcontrol at tha Ministree uv Commerce, sed thaa wuhd oonlee ban liv pig imports frum a kuntree that haz bin hit with swiin fluu. Tha Indonesian guverment hawltid tha importaaxen uv pigz and inixeeaatid tha igzaminaaxen uv 9 milyen pigz in Indonesia. Fhermul skanerz wic kan ditekt hyuumen bodee tempracer hav bin instawld at Indonesian ports uv entree. Tha Lao guverment bawt 10 fhermul imijiq maxeenz tuu instawl at tha kuntree'z maajer imagraaxen border cekpoynts. Tha Priim Minister Bouasone Bouphavanh sed masks xuhd bee maad avaalabul and helfh afixulz wuhd bee asiind tuu wurk at border cekpoynts. On 22 Juulii, Laos rikordid its furst defh frum influuenza A(H1N1). In Malaysia, helfh skreeniqz wer kareed owt on pasenjerz travuliq tuu and frum Mexico viia see, air and land biginiq Aaprul 17. Tha Helfh Ministry's dazeez kuntrool divizjen aktivaatid its operaaxenz ruum tuu moniter tha swiin fluu sicuuaaxen and informd medakul praktixenerz treetiq suspixis kaasiz tuu inform tha distrikt helfh awfis imeedeeitlee. Fhermul skanerz wer instawld at Kuala Lumpur Internaxenul Airport. Skreeniqz wer impoozd in Pengkalan Hulu, at tha border with Thailand, in laat Aaprul. Kwarinteen ruumz had bin alookaatid in 28 hospitulz, and tha kuntree haz stokpiild mor than 2 milyen doosiz uv Tamilflu, az uv Maa 2009. Skuulz wer ixuud strikt hygiene praseejerz on Maa 16 tuu kuntaan enee H1N1 owtbraak amuq stuudents and teecerz. On Maa 15, tha Helfh Ministree kunfurmd Malaysia's furst kaas uv A (H1N1) infekxen uv a maal stuudent huu had ariivd viia air frum Newark. Malaysia rikordid its furst lookul infekxen uv influuenza A(H1N1) involviq tha 19th kaas az that pursin had noo histeree uv haviq travuld tuu a kuntree that had tha fluu. Tha furst A(H1N1) rilaatid defh wuz riportid on 23 Juulii, 2009. Az uv Awgust 11, 2009 thair haz bin 2,253 kunfurmd kaasiz in Malaysia. Tha Helfh Ministree haz anownsd that frum Awgust 12, 2009 thaa had diskontinyuud tha kowntiq uv tha tootul number uv H1N1 kaasiz in liin with giidliinz ixuud bii tha Wurld Helfh Organisation. Az uv Awgust 12, 2009 tha tootul number uv A(H1N1) rilaatid defhs in Malaysia standz at 44. In Myanmar, Cairmen uv Gloobul Hyuumen Fluu Privenxen and Rispons Wurk Kumitee Depyuutee Minister for Helfh Dr Mya Oo inspektid priventiv mezjerz agenst tha hyuumen fluu at Yangon Internaxenul Airport on Maa 1. Myanmar riportid tha furst kaas uv fluu A/H1N1 in tha kuntree on Juun 27 with tha 13-yeer-oold gurl huu divelupt tha simptumz after kumiq bak hoom frum Singapore a daa urleeer. In tha Philippines, fhermul imijiq ikwipment at airports wuz implamentid tuu skreen pasenjerz kumiq frum tha US for fluu simptumz. Tha Philippines maa kwarinteen travulerz ariiviq frum Mexico with feeverz. Awlsoo, tha importaaxen uv hogz frum tha U.S. and Mexico wuz mand, and tha reestrikxen uv swiin influuenza vakseen yuuz wuz ritraktid. On Maa 18, 2009, a Filipina gurl huu ariivd frum Houston, USA wuz tha furst kunfurmd kaas uv H1N1 viirus in tha Philippines. Az uv Juun 15, 2009, thair wer 193 kunfurmd kaasiz. Bii Juun 22, furst noon defh wuz riportid. Tha furst kaas uv Influuenza A (H1N1-2009) in Singapore wuz kunfurmd on Maa 27, 2009. It wuz anownsd on Juun 18, 2009 that Singapore apeerd tuu hav its furst kaas uv lookul infekxen uv tha A(H1N1) viirus. Az uv Juulii 9, 2009 tha Singapore Ministree uv Helfh noo lawqger traks tha tootul number uv A(H1N1) infekxenz. Tha akxen wuz taaken after tha Wurld Helfh Organisation toold severul kuntreez that thaa wer noo lawqger rikwiierd tuu submit regyuler riports on kunfurmd kaasiz and defhs. Az uv Juulii 7 thair hav bin riportid 1,217 kunfurmd kaasiz uv A(H1N1) in Singapore. Az uv Juulii 25, thair wer 4 kunfurmd defhs rilaatid tuu A(H1N1) viirus in Singapore. On Aaprul 28, 2009, tha Thai Publik Helfh Ministree ixuud a worniq for Thais tuu avoyd vizitiq tha Yuuniitid Staats and Mexico wic had bin hit bii tha swiin fluu owtbraak. Tha Thai Guverment instawld fhermul skanerz in Suvarnabhumi Airport and uther kee airports. Airport helfh afixulz bigan yuuziq fhermul skreeniq ikwipment tuu moniter pasenjerz. Thailand raazd its swiin-fluu priventiv mezjerz tuu "maksamum", with awl viziterz enteriq tha kuntree subjektid tuu fhermul skanerz and eevin dignitaireez not eksempt. Vietnam's Ministree uv Helfh rileest an imurjensee dispac and urjd aajenseez tuu taak prikawxenairee mezjerz agenst swiin fluu. Fhermul imijiq diviisiz wer dispacd tuu airports and border gaatz tuu skreen pasenjerz. In rispons tuu WHO's worniqz, Vietnam on Aaprul 30, 2009 raazd its swiin fluu alurt levul tuu 4 wic indakaatid a "fhret uv kumyuunitee levul owtbraaks" wiil lookul afhoriteez hav bin eksakyuutiq prikawxenairee mezjerz. On Maa 1, 2009 an Vietnam's Ministree uv Indestree and Traad afixul sed that Ministree wuz kunsideriq a ban on pork import "under surten sicuuaaxenz" tuu privent swiin fluu frum enteriq Vietnam. Az uv Maa 31, 2009. Tha Guverment uv Vietnam anownsd its Furst nuu kaas uv A(H1N1) viirus in tha Kuntree. A 23 yeerz oold Vietnamese stuudent huu reesentlee riturnd frum tha Yuuniitid Staats haz testid pozativ for swiin fluu. Eestern Aazja On Aaprul 26, it wuz anownsd that viziterz riturniq frum fluu-afektid aireeaz tuu China huu ikspeereeenst fluu-liik simptumz within tuu weeks wuhd bee kwarinteend. Maa 2, tha Chinese guverment suspendid fliits frum Tijuana tuu Shanghai. Meanwhile, tha Civil Aviation Administraaxen uv China awlsoo asiind a cahrter tuu transport strandid Chinese viziterz bak hoom. Tha furst suspektid kaas fownd on maanland China wuz riportid on Maa 10, 2009. On Aaprul 29, 2009 tha Fuud and Helfh Bureau uv Hong Kong adviizd Hong Kong rezidents not tuu travul tuu Mexico unles absuluutlee nesesairee. Tha furst kaas riportid wuz a Mexican huu fluu in frum Shanghai. Tha Bureau awlsoo eskalaatid tha alurt levul frum "alurt" tuu "seereeus", wic aktivaatid helfh pratekxen mezjerz in awl ports uv entree uv Hong Kong. Az suc, tempracer skreeniq maxeenz ahr yuuzd at awl cekpoynts tuu iidentifii pasenjerz with feever and respiratoree simptumz. Enee pasenjer huu faalz tha tempracer test and kunfurmd haviq a feever wil bee kwarinteend and sent tuu publik hospitul for further investagaaxen. Hong Kong awlsoo bikaam wun uv tha furst jurisdikxenz tuu diklair tha swiin fluu az a nootifiiabul dazeez, and muc uv tha praseejerz agenst tha spred uv tha swiin fluu wer lurnid frum tha 2003 SARS owtbraak, uv wic Hong Kong wuz tha epasenter uv tha owtbraak. On Maa 1, wun kaas bikaam tha furst kunfurmd kaas uv swiin fluu in Hong Kong and awlsoo tha furst in Aazja. Tha Mexican paaxent ariivd in Hong Kong on Aaprul 30. Metropark Hootel Wanchai, wair tha paaxent staad, wuz kwarinteend.. After tha furst swiin fluu kaas wuz kunfurmd bii labratoree, Hong Kong's rispons levul wuz raazd frum "seereeus" tuu "imurjensee". In Japan, enee liv pigz beeiq brawt intuu tha kuntree wer inspektid tuu enxuhr thaa wer not infektid with tha influuenza. Japanese Agriculture Minister Shigeru Ishiba apeerd on telavizjen tuu reeaxuhr kustumerz that it iz saaf tuu eet pork. Tha Japanese fahrm ministree sed that it wuhd not ask for reestrikxenz on pork imports bikawz tha viirus wuz unliiklee tuu turn up in pork, and wuhd bee kild bii kuhkiq. On 8 Maa, tha furst fhree kaasiz wer kunfurmd. Tha infektid paaxents had spent tiim in Canada and riturnd tuu Japan viia Detroit. Tha furst damestik infekxen wuz kunfurmd on 16 Maa in Kobe. Az uv 18 Maa, 130 kaasiz had bin kunfurmd. Sowfh Korea wornd agenst travul tuu Mexico Sitee and fhree Mexican staats. Tha guverment haz awlsoo stept up kwarinteen and saaftee ceks on travulerz ariiviq frum tha Yuuniitid Staats and Mexico, and pork imports frum thooz kuntreez. An imurjensee kwarinteen sistum iz awlsoo in plaas, with simpul tests kunduktid on peepul ariiviq with fluu simptumz at airports. On Aaprul 28, Sowfh Korea riportid its furst probabul kaas uv swiin fluu after pozativ praliminairee tests on a nun huu had reesentlee riturnd frum a trip tuu Mexico. Severul sorsiz hav informd that wun kaas haz bin kunfurmd bii lab in Sowfh Korea, on Aaprul 30. On Maa 2, tha furst suspektid wuhmen turnd owt tuu bee infektid with tha influuenza A subtiip H1N1. Sowfh Korea bikaam tha sekend infektid naaxen in Aazja. On September 13, fiiv peepul diid, and 1 pursin got a braan defh. Az uv Noovember, 107,939 hav bin infektid. On Maa 20, 2009, tha furst kaas uv tha influuenza haz bin kunfurmd in Taiwan Tha guverment had preeveeuslee taaken severul steps tuu privent tha posabul owtbraak uv Swiin Fluu, inkluudiq a kumand senter set up, travul alurts for infektid naaxenz, and mor saveer helfh cek bin kunduktid at internaxenul ports. Taiwan sed viziterz huu kaam bak frum afektid aireeaz with feeverz wuhd bee kwarinteend. Akordiq tuu Tha Dipahrtment uv Helfh (DOH), Taiwan haz a sufixent suplii uv surjikul masks and vakseen tuu deel with tha fluu. Tha DOH awlsoo staatid that thaa hav 50 milyen tuu 60 milyen masks in stok and lookul manyafakcerz hav tha kaapabilitee uv produusiq 200,000 doosiz uv tha fluu vakseen a munfh. In an efert tuu privent tha entree uv tha swiin influuenza, tha Senterz for Dazeez Kuntrool haz anownsd on Aaprul 28 that evree fliit frum tha Americas, spesifiklee Canada and tha Yuuniitid Staats, that ariivz in Taiwan frum Aaprul 29 and onwerd wil bee subjikt tuu a strikt on-bord skreeniq praseejer. On Juulii 2, tha furst kaas uv oseltamivir-rizistent viirus in Aazja wuz anownsd in Japan, in a wuhmen huu had bin taakiq Tamiflu proofalaktiklee. On Juulii 18, 2009, Hong Kong had its furst swiin fluu defh. On Juulii 3, a kaas uv Tamiflu-rizistent viirus wuz diskuverd in a wuhmen suferiq frum tha fluu. Tha wuhmen had not preeveeuslee taaken Tamiflu, soo kunsurn haz bin iksprest that xee maa hav kontraktid an awlredee rizistent viirus frum sumwun els. On 28 Awgust 2009, tha Japanese Ministree uv Helfh, Labour and Welfare anownsd that it estumaatid aproksamitlee 760,000 peepul wuhd bee infektid and 46,400 hospituliizd pur daa duhriq tha ikspektid peek tiim uv Oktoober 2009. Ooverawl thaa pridikt 20% uv rurul Japanese tuu bikum infektid and 30% in sitee aireeaz. Yurup On Aaprul 27, tha Spanish Ministree uv Helfh and Sooxul Polasee anownsd that a man in Castilla-La Mancha huu had reesentlee riturnd frum Mexico had kontraktid tha dazeez. Tha man, aajd 23, had riturnd frum Mexico on Aaprul 22 and had bin kwarinteend on tha 25th. This wuz tha furst kunfurmd kaas in Yurup. On Aaprul 27, tha European Union helfh kumixener adviizd Europeans not tuu travul tuu tha Yuuniitid Staats or Mexico unles urjent. This folood tha diskuveree uv tha furst kunfurmd kaas in Spain. On Juun 14, It wuz riportid that tha Yuuniitid Kiqdum had its furst kunfurmd swiin fluu rilaatid defh. Tha indavijawul wuz a Scottish wuhmen naamd Diana Barnett. Az uv Deesember 22, evert european kuntree, apahrt frum tha 5 miikrostaats hav kunfurmd defhs duu tuu swiin fluu. France haz 27 kunfurmd defhs; Spain haz 33 kunfurmd defhs; Norway haz 21 kunfurmd defhs; Italy haz 6 kunfurmd defhs; Belgium and Germany hav 8 kunfurmd defhs; Sweden haz 3 kunfurmd defhs (Nov 3); Malta and Greece haz 3 kunfurmd defhs; Denmark, Finland , Hungary and Luxemburg awl hav wun kunfurmd defh; Ireland and tha Netherlands hav 10 kunfurmd defhs eec and tha Yuuniitid Kiqdum haz 79 kunfurmd defhs alawq with tha British guverment sajestiq 55,000 nuu kaas uv Swiin Fluu riportid in tha week up tuu tha 16th uv Juulii 2009. Tha British guverment haz awlsoo wornd that defhs frum swiin fluu this winter kuhd bee bitween 19,000 and 65,000 in tha UK aloon. Hungary riportid tha furst defh in tha kuntree on Juulii 22. Ireland riportid its furst defh on Awgust 7. Az uv Awgust 19, awl European kuntreez with tha iksepxen uv tha miikro staats San Marino and Vatican Sitee hav riportid kunfurmd kaasiz. Norfh Amairika In Canada, ruflee 10% uv tha popyales haz bin infektid with tha viirus, with 363 kunfurmd defhs (az uv Deesember 8, 2009); thair wer oover 10,000 kunfurmd kaasiz wen Helfh Canada stopt kowntiq in Juulii 2009. Canada bigan its vaksinaaxen kampaan in Oktoober and 25% uv tha popyales haz sins bin imyuuniizd agenst H1N1, with Canada leediq tha wurld in tha pursentij uv tha popyalaaxen vaksinaatid. Tha pandemik haz raazd kunsurnz uv tha spred uv tha viirus duhriq tha XXI Olympic Winter Gaamz, wic ahr set tuu taak plaas in Vancouver in Februuairee 2010. Dr. José Ángel Córdova Villalobos, Mexico's Secretariat uv Helfh, staatid that sins Mahrc 2009, thair hav bin oover 1,995 suspektid kaasiz and 149 defhs, with 20 kunfurmd tuu bee liqkt tuu a nuu swiin influuenza straan uv Influuenza A viirus subtiip H1N1. "'Az menee az 23,000 Mexicans wer liiklee infektid with tha swiin fluu viirus,' Neil Ferguson uv Imperial Kolij London and koleegz riportid in tha jurnul Siiens." Soldiers moobulizd bii tha guverment hav handid owt siks milyen surjikul masks tuu sitazenz in and arownd Mexico Sitee. On Aaprul 24, 2009, skuulz (frum pree-skuul tuu yuunaversitee levul) az wel az liibraireez, myuuzeeumz, konserts and enee publik gatheriq plaas, wer xut down bii tha guverment in Mexico Sitee and tha naaberiq Staat uv Mexico tuu privent tha dazeez frum sprediq further; tha skuulz in Mexico Sitee, tha Staat uv Mexico, and tha staat uv San Luis Potosí wil rimaan kloozd until at leest Maa 5. Marcelo Ebrard, Mexico sitee'z maayer, haz awlsoo askt awl niit-liif operaaterz tuu xut down thair plaasiz uv biznis for ten daaz tuu privent further infekxenz. On Aaprul 25, Prezadent Felipe Calderón diklaird an imurjensee wic grantid him tha power tuu suspend publik ivents and order kwarinteenz. On Aaprul 26, tha Wurld Baqk anownsd US$ 25 milyen in imeedeeit aad loonz tuu Mexico, an adixenul US$ 180 milyen for lawq-turm asistens tuu adres tha owtbraak, and adviis on how uther naaxenz hav rispondid tuu simaler kriiseez. On Aaprul 27, tha Secretariat uv Publik Ejakaaxen anownsd that awl skuulz in Mexico wil rimaan kloozd at leest until Maa 6. On Aaprul 28, tha Mexico Sitee guverment kloozd awl resturahnts and sinamaz. Tha Naxenul Histeree and Anthroplogy Institute awlsoo kloozd awl its arkeealojikul siits and myuuzeeumz, inkluudiq tha moost faames Mayan and Aztec ruuinz, until further nootis. A semee-lawgerithmik cahrt uv labratoree-kunfurmd A(H1N1) influuenza kaasiz bii daat akordiq tuu HUU riports. Mexico, USA, and Canada ahr xoon az a braakdown uv tha tootul. In tha Yuuniitid Staats, inixul riports uv aatipikul fluu in tuu indavijawulz in suthern California led tuu tha diskuveree uv tha novul swiin fluu viirus bii tha CDC in mid-Aaprul. Mor than a hundrid kaasiz wer kunfurmd in tha nekst tuu weeks, spred fhruu a duzen staats. Owtsiid uv California and Texas, inixul kaasiz wer awl tiid tuu reesent travul tuu Mexico or klooz kontakt with thooz huu had reesentlee vizitid Mexico. St. Francis Preparatory Skuul, a priivit skuul in Nuu York, wuz tha senter uv a lahrj kluster uv kaasiz after a Spriq Braak trip bii severul stuudents, and purfors wun uv tha furst U.S. skuulz tuu bee kloozd az a publik helfh mezjer duhriq tha urlee owtbraak. Moost uv tha kaasiz in California and Texas ahr not liqkt and maa riflekt lookuliizd owtbraaks uv this viirus in thooz aireeaz. Tha dazeez wuz not az viryalent owtsiid uv Mexico az within Mexico, for reezenz not fuhlee understuhd. Tha US diklaird a staat uv Publik Helfh Imurjensee but this wuz sed tuu bee standerd praseejer in kaasiz az divurjent az tha reesent inawgyuraaxen and fludiq. On Aaprul 29, tha US suferd its furst kunfurmd defh uv swiin fluu, and on Maa 5 tha furst US sitazen diid frum swiin fluu. Az uv Juun 6, thair wer 17 kunfurmd defhs frum swiin fluu in tha US. Az uv mid-Maa 2009 menee staats had abandind testiq for liiklee influuenza kaasiz unles seereeus ilnes and/or hospituliizaaxen wer prizent. Bikawz riportid numberz reprizent oonlee kunfurmd kaasiz, thaa ahr a "vairee graat understaatment" uv tha tootul number uv kaasiz uv infekxen, akordiq tuu tha CDC. Tha reel number uv swiin fluu kaasiz in tha Yuuniitid Staats kuhd bee ?upwerdz uv 100,000,? a top publik helfh afixul estumaatid on Friidaa ? fahr hiier than tha afixul kownt uv 7,415 kaasiz kunfurmd bii labratoreez. Az uv Oktoober 20, 2009, swiin fluu kaasiz hav reect oover 256,000, with 2,800 defhs in tha Yuuniitid Staats. Caribbean In Aruba, awl pasenjerz ariiviq bii airplaan or kruuz xip wer rikwiierd tuu fil owt a helfh kwescenair biginiq on Aaprul 27, 2009. Hotels and rizorts ahr rikwiierd tuu riport tuu afhoriteez if enee torists ahr xooiq fluu-liik simptumz. Tha guverment uv Aruba awlsoo orderd anteeviirul medakaaxen and uther supliiz frum tha Netherlands and tha Yuuniitid Staats. Noo swiin fluu kaasiz hav bin riportid. In Barbados, tha furst kunfurmd kaas uv tha H1N1 viirus akurd on Juun 3, 2009. Tha sekend kaas wuz kunfurmd on Juun 6. Tha fhurd kaas wuz kunfurmd on Juun 10. Tha forfh kaas wuz kunfurmd on Juun 17. Twentee fiiv owtstandiq sampulz hav bin sent tuu tha Caribbean Epadeemeeolajee Senter, tha rizults uv wic wuhd kunfurm if thair iz in-kuntree tranzmixen. Cuba suspendid fliits tuu and frum Mexico for 48 owerz. Tha furst kaas uv swiin fluu in Cuba wuz kunfurmd in mid-Maa. Tha furst tuu kaasiz in tha Dominican Republic wer kunfurmd on Maa 27. On Juun 5, a 17 yeer oold pregnent gurl infektid with tha AH1N1 viirus diid. 93 kaasiz wer kunfurmd tuu this daat. Az uv 7 Juulii 2009, thair haz bin 33 kunfurmd kaasiz uv swiin fluu in Jamaica. Helfh Minister Ruddy Spencer toold Parliament that tha kuntree haz bin plaast on hii alurt. Thair haz bin hiitend servaalens at helfh kair fesiliteez and port entree'z. In Trinidad and Tobago, wun feemaal haz bin kunfurmd az haviq kontraktid tha H1N1 influuenza. In tha Bahamas, ten stuudents and teecerz huu ariivd frum Mexico in tha last week uv Aaprul ahr in kwarinteen. Sentrul Amairika Tha furst tuu kaasiz uv tha 2009 fluu pandemik in Costa Rica, boofh uv huum had travuld tuu Mexico, wer kunfurmd on Aaprul 28. On Juulii 31 lookul afhoriteez anownsd that tha kuntree wuz salektid amuq tha sampul kuntreez that wil bee pahrt uv tha test uv tha vakseen divelupt bii Swiss fahrmasuutikul Novartis. Tha lookul sampul wil inkluud 784 Costa Ricans aajiz 3 tuu 64. Bisiidz Costa Rica, this vakseen prootootiip wil bee testid awlsoo in Mexico and tha Yuuniitid Staats. On Awgust 11, it wuz kunfurmd that Costa Rica's Prezadent, Óscar Arias Sánchez, wuz infektid with tha A(H1N1) viirus, bikumiq tha furst hed uv staat sik with tha A(H1N1) viirus. Prezadent Arias riturn tuu hiz normul aktiviteez after wun week uv iisulaaxen at hiz hoom. Az uv Oktoober 15 tha Costa Rican Ministree uv Helfh had 1,530 kunfurmd kaasiz, 1,242 pendiq kaasiz, 7,404 awlredee diskahrdid, and 38 defhs. Guatemala iz cekiq awl travulerz ariiviq frum Mexico for siinz uv fluu and stopiq eneewun with simptumz uv tha viirus at border krawsiqz. On Maa 5, in a meetiq with Helfh Minister and tha Vicepresident, it wuz anownsd that an 11-yeer-oold gurl wuz infektid with tha AH1N1 viirus. Az uv Juulii 7 tha Guatemala had 286 kunfurmd kaasiz leediq tuu tuu faataliteez. Honduras riportid its furst kunfurmd kaas uv A(H1N1) fluu on 27 Maa, 2009. Bii Juun 7 tha kuntree had riportid 67 kaasiz, moost uv tha kaasiz on tha sitee uv San Pedro Sula and tha Atlantic Coastline. Thair ahr fyuu kaasiz on uther siteez and aireeaz. Awl airports and kumurxul siits az wel az publik ivents ahr moniterd. Az uv Juulii 7 thair wer 123 kunfurmd kaasiz and wun faatalitee. Az on Juun 4, 179 kunfurmd kaasiz had bin riportid bii Panamanian helfh afhoriteez. Uv theez, 91 wer maal and 88 wer feemaal. Skuulz with pozativ kaasiz ahr beeiq disinfektid. Fhermul kameraz had bin diployd in Tocumen Internaxenul Airport tuu iidentifii siknes amuq ariiviq pasenjerz. Az uv Juulii 7, El Salvador riportid 319 kunfurmd kaasiz, and Nicaragua 321. Panama and Nicaragua hav not riportid enee faataliteez. Ooseeanya Researchers in Australia and Nuu Zealand hav reeafirmd that infentz under tha aaj uv 1 yeer hav tha hiiest risk uv divelupiq saveer ilnes frum swiin fluu. Canadian helfh afixulz hav riportid that swiin fluu iz hospituliiziq fhree tuu for tiimz az menee cildren az regyuler seezenul fluu. Defhs Kunfurmd kaasiz Suspekt kaasiz Noo kaasiz Noo defhs 1+ defhs 5+ defhs 10+ defhs 50+ defhs 100+ defhs 500+ defhs 1000+ defhs 5000+ defhs Maan ahrtikul: 2009 fluu pandemik in Oceania Tha furst kunfurmd kaas in Australia wuz riportid on Maa 9. Az uv Juulii 3, 2009, Australia haz 7,290 kunfurmd kaasiz. Tha furst Australian defh wuz on Juun 19 and tha tootul defh tool haz rizen tuu 20. Tha alurt levul haz bin liftid frum "dilaa" tuu "kuntaan", giviq afhoriteez in awl staats tha opxen tuu klooz skuulz if stuudents ahr at risk. Australia haz a stokpiil uv 8.7 milyen doosiz uv Tamiflu and Relenza. At tha biginiq uv tha owtbraak airliinz wer rikwiierd tuu riport pasenjerz frum tha Americas with influuenza simptumz, and nursiz wer diployd at internaxenul airports. On Maa 30, Nuu Zealand had 9 labratoree kunfurmd kaasiz and 10 probabul kaasiz. Awl paaxents rikuverd. Oover tha munfh uv Juun kaasiz in Nuu Zealand rooz rapedlee. On Juun 14 tha Ministree uv Helfh anownsd a 65% inkrees in kaasiz in just 24 owerz. On Juulii 4, tha Ministree uv Helfh anownsd tha furst Nuu Zealand defhs. Thair hav bin fhree kunfurmd defhs uv paaxents huu had testid pozativ for tha fluu, however tuu uv them had noon underliiiq medakul kundixenz. Tha tootul number uv kunfurmd kaasiz haz now reect 945. Islands and Antarctica Noo kaasiz hav bin riportid in Antarctica. Tuu kaasiz wer kunfurmd in tha Pacific Islands. Boofh kaasiz wer kunfurmd on Juun 15, wun in tha Solomon Islands and anuther in Samoa.. 5 kaasiz haz bin kunfurmd in Fiji az uv Juun 24 and 1 kaas in Vanuatu. Sowfh Amairika In Argentina, az uv Aaprul 2009, pasenjerz with influuenza simptumz ariiviq frum Mexico and Yuuniitid Staats wer rikwiierd fil owt a form tuu bee lookaatid xuhd thaa ikspireeens enee simptumz. In adixen, tha guverment haz awlsoo stept up saaftee ceks, and fhermul skanerz ahr beeiq yuuzd on airports tuu ditekt pasenjerz with feever and uther influuenza simptumz. Fliits frum Mexico wer awlsoo temperairulee suspendid az a prikawxenairee mezjer. Theez mezjerz however hav pruuvin tuu bee lahrjlee inafektiv. Az uv Juun 22, Argentina had 1,213 kunfurmd kaasiz uv swiin fluu and 10 kunfurmd defhs, inkreesiq tuu 52 kunfurmd defhs and an estumaatid number uv az menee az 100,000 afektid peepul on Juulii 2, az kunfurmd bii tha then nuulee apoyntid Minister uv Helfh Juan Luis Manzur. Az uv Juulii 14, tha number uv afixulee rekigniizd kaasiz skiirokit, with 137 defhs, maakiq tha defh tool in Argentina tha sekend hiiest in tha wurld, oonlee bihiind tha Yuuniitid Staats and serpasiq that uv Mexico. Az uv Aaprul 2009, Brazilian airports wuhd moniter travulerz ariiviq frum afektid aireeaz, under tha derekxen uv tha Naxenul Sanitairee Servaalens Aajensee (ANVISA). Air kruuz wer traand on siinz and simptumz uv swiin influuenza soo that pasenjerz displaaiq simptumz wuhd riseev giidens frum ANVISA apon ariivul. Az uv Juun 4, thair wer 28 kunfurmd kaasiz uv swiin fluu in Brazil. Tha furst kaas uv A(H1N1) fluu in Chile wuz kunfurmd on Maa 17. On Maa 29, tha Chilean Helfh ministree kunfurmd tha number uv kaasiz uv A-H1N1 had rizen tuu 224., tha saam daa tuu mor kaasiz wer kunfurmd. On Juun 3 Chile suferd its furst kunfurmd defh uv swiin fluu, a 37-yeer-oold man frum Puerto Montt. Tuu tha daat, and sins tha labratoree tests ahr noo lawqger manditoree, tha estumaaxen uv kaasiz in Chile goo up tuu 500.000 kaasiz. On Maa 3, 2009, Minister Palacio kunfurmd tha furst kaas uv A(H1N1) in Colombia, in a 42-yeer-oold pursin frum Zipaquirá, huu reesentlee travuld tuu Mexico. Akordiq tuu Palacio, oonlee wun owt uv 18 tests sent tuu Atlanta wuz pozativ. Tha paaxent wuz iisulaatid and puht under medakul treetment. On tha saam daa, Palacio staatid thair wer 108 suspekt kaasiz in tha kuntree. On Aaprul 27, tha Guverment diklaird a "naxenul dizaster" staat in order tuu faas tha imurjensee, wic alowd helfh afhoriteez tuu hav a spexul bujit tuu duu soo. Tha guverment purcesd 400,000 oseltamivir (Tamiflu) doosiz, wic wil bee distribyuutid fhruu tha Sooxul Pratekxen ministree tuu tha afektid if thair ahr kunfurmd kaasiz. Helfh afixulz ahr kareeiq owt ceks on peepul with fluu simptumz enteriq tha kuntree frum see or air. On Aaprul 29, Ecuador kloozd its borderz tuu Mexican sitazenz and forinerz uv uther naxenaliteez ariiviq frum Mexico for a pireeid uv 30 daaz. On Maa 15, Helfh afixulz kunfurmd tha furst kaas uv AH1N1 fluu in Ecuador . On Maa 20, tha Helfh Dipahrtment kunfurmd 7 mor nuu kaasiz uv AH1N1, raaziq tha tootul number uv infektid peepul tuu 8, tha number haz now rizen tuu 41. Tha furst kaas uv swiin fluu in Peru wuz kunfurmd on n Maa 14. On Maa 17, tha sekend kaas wuz kunfurmd, an American-born man reziidiq in Arequipa. Hee had riturnd frum tha US on Maa 12, not xooiq enee simptumz until tuu daaz laater. On Maa 18 a nuu kaas wuz kunfurmd, a skoler riturniq frum a trip tuu Dominican Republic, that studeed in tha Altair skuul. anuther kaas uv a skoler frum tha saam trip tuu Dominican Republic. Stuudent had kontakt with 3rd viktum and boofh studeed in tha saam skuul. Tha Guverner uv Callao orderd that awl pasenjerz frum enee infektid kuntree bee cekt bifor thair ariivul on Peruvian tairitoree. Awlsoo, tha Peruvian guverment must bee wornd uv enee kaas or simptum uv feever. This step iz in order tuu privent enee infekxenz, sins tha maan port and airport uv Peru ahr lookaatid in Callao. Awlsoo, tha guverment haz pripaird a spexul aireea at tha Hospitul "Daniel Alcides Carrión" tuu treet kaasiz uv this dazeez. Eferts ahr beeiq maad tuu igzamin slawterhowsiz and thaa ahr skreeniq inkumiq pasenjerz frum problum aireeaz. Awl kumurxul fliits frum Mexico tuu Peru wer suspendid on Aaprul 29. In Venezuela, kuntroolz hav bin raazd at airports tuu privent kontaajin frum sprediq. Travellers frum tha Yuuniitid Staats and Mexico with fluu simptumz ahr beeiq iisulaatid until thaa ahr given tha awl kleer. Pig fahrmz in tha kuntree ahr beeiq "klooslee inspektid" and stokpiilz uv medasinz bilt up. On Maa 28 tha Helfh Minister, Jesús Mantilla, kunfurmd tha furst kaas uv tha A/H1N1 fluu in a Venezuelan sitazen huu ariivd in a fliit frum Panama. Hee wuz iisulaatid tuu tha plaas hee iz riseeviq treetment and hiz kundixen iz staabul.. Tha folooiq daa, a sekend kaas wuz kunfurmd frum anuther pursin huu awlsoo ariivd frum tha saam fliit. Riportiq biiis Epidemiologists kawxen that tha number uv kaasiz riportid in tha urlee daaz uv an owtbraak kan bee vairee inakyurit and diseptiv. This kan bee duu tuu severul kawziz, inkluudiq salekxen biiis, meedeea biiis, and inkerekt riportiq bii guverments. Wun salekxen biiis in epadeemeeolajee pertaan tuu afhoriteez in diferent jurisdikxenz luhkiq at diferent sets uv paaxent popyalaaxenz. For igzampul, in tha urlee daaz uv tha pandemik, dokterz in Mexico maa hav bin konsentraatiq on paaxents in hospitulz, rather than tha lahrjer vulnerabul popyalaaxen, wic maa in pahrt iksplaan tha hiier mortalitee rikordid in tha kuntree. Conversely, it iz implawzabul that fyuu, if enee, hav diid in Mexico in reesent munfhs wen Brazil and tha Yuuniitid Staats hav akyuumyuulaatid hundridz uv adixenul lab-kunfurmd defhs in tha saam pireeid. Meedeea biiis in riportiq swiin fluu kaasiz and defhs maa skew insadens maps baast on theez meedeea riports. Kuntreez with por helfh kair sistumz and por labratoree fesiliteez maa taak lawqger tuu iidentifii suspektid kaasiz, analiiz thooz kaasiz, and riport them. Passive daata kalekxen mefhidolojee (waatiq for tha paaxent tuu eriiv at a helfh kair fesilitee) ahr kunsiderd infeereeer tuu aktiv daata kalekxen tekneeks (performiq randum stratifiid sampliq) duu tuu vaireeus formz uv salekxen biiis. and bikawz labratoree fesiliteez tuu perform swift jenetik tests on paaxent sampulz ahr not wiidlee avaalabul. Az uv Juulii 2009 thair ahr noo properlee kuntroold epadeemeeolajikul studeez for tha 2009 swiin fluu owtbraak. Notes References External links * *Swine influenza, at the World Health Organization *WHO's current Pandemic Influenza Phase * Centres for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC): Swine Influenza (Flu) * Medical Encyclopedia Medline Plus: Swine Flu * Medical Encyclopedia WebMD: Swine Flu Centre * H1N1 Statistics and Confirmed Worldwide Kaasiz by country Category:2009 in Asia Category:2009 in Europe Category:2009 in Africa Category:2009 in Oceania Category:2009 flu pandemic by country Category:Health disasters Category:Lists of countries